The Fame Begins : A Dream Come True
by maddy4166
Summary: Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish go to New York for Austin's second New Year's Eve performance. While there, they run into old friends the Ross kids and Jessie. Jessie and Austin start performing everywhere and Jessie starts to get famous. Will her 15 mins of fame end or will she overcome Austin's fame? Ally gets jealous of 'Austin and Jessie' time. Will a romance spark? Summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Happy almost New Year Austin!" I said as I walked into the practice room. It was filled with lyrics, instruments, Austin's newest CD, and some music editing equipment.

"Happy almost New Year to you too Ally!" Austin said as he got up from the piano bench and gave me a hug.

"So are you practicing the new song I wrote for you?" I asked. "I can't wait to see you preform in New York's Time Square on New Year's Eve for the second time!"

"Ya I was. I'm so psyched to perform again!" Austin said as we sat next to each other on the piano bench.

We started practicing the newest song that we had written, specifically for Austin's New Year's Eve performance. After about an hour of practice, we headed downstairs to see Dez and Trish.

"Hey guys!" Dez said as he ran over and did his special handshake with Austin.

"Happy almost New Year!" Trish said as she walked over and gave me a hug.

Trish was wearing a really neon outfit with a headband with fireworks on it.

"Guess who got a job at the firework store?" Trish said. "My boss said he'd ship some of their best fireworks over to New York for Austin's show!"

Austin said, "Oh, Trish! That's amazing! Thanks." Then he gave her a hug and we all joined in.

"This is gonna be the best New Year ever!" I exclaimed happily then we all ran to pack our bags for our second trip to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

I sighed.

"New York is beautiful!" I exclaimed as the 4 of us walked into Central Park.

"AAAHHHHHH!" We heard some girl scream from across the park.

"Uh oh!" Austin said as he ran and hid behind Dez.

I looked around and saw a blonde blur run right past Trish and I and right past Dez and Austin.

"Phew!" Austin said as he came back around and stood beside Trish.

That wasn't the end of it thought and he never saw it coming. A blonde girl who looked a few years younger than us ran up behind him and hugged him. Unfortunately for Austin, the blow smacked him right up against the grass. He groaned.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Austin." A familiar voice said. There, running up to us was Jessie, followed by Ravi, Zuri and Luke.

"Emma! Release!" Jessie said as she pried her off of Austin.

Ravi and Luke ran up and grabbed Emma's arms, holding her back while I helped Austin off the ground.

"Thanks." Austin said to me.

"No problem Austin!" I said giving him a small smile.

"So?" Jessie says. "How bout we have a big group hug and head to our penthouse and have some delicious hot cocoa! I mean, after you guys unpack of course!"

"All right!" Dez said and did his 'what up' handshake with Austin.

"I just want a good place to sit and drink hot cocoa while I'm getting a foot massage!" Trish said.

The 3 of them picked up their luggage and looked eager to get to the penthouse.

"Trish, I thought you had Cherri book us a hotel room while we were here." I said.

Then I thought of how well Cherri worked last year. Also, how I could spend some quality time with Austin.

"Oh never mind" I said, as I saw Trish try to make up a lie.

We picked up our luggage and followed Jessie and the kids back to the penthouse where I could curl up on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa and maybe Austin. If this vacation went like my colour coded schedule said it would, things would be perfect between us! Ravi and Luke made sure to keep Emma super far away from Austin. Which I thought was a great idea because I didn't need Austin getting hurt before his New Year's Eve performance.

"So Zuri," I said, trying to make small talk in the awkwardness. "Have you written any new lyrics lately?"

"Well, there is a piece I think I might like to show you." Zuri replied excitedly.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see it!" I said. I wasn't lying. I really did love Zuri's way with lyrics.

"Come on then!" she said as she pulled me along, towards the apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie's POV**

After I led the kids and our friends from Miami into our penthouse, I went into the kitchen to find Bertram.

"Bertram?" I said.

I knew once Bertram heard other kids' voices, he runs and hides from us. Luckily, I told them not to talk so our butler would still be in sight.

"Bertram?" I tried again. "Are you here?"

"No." I heard a muffled, somewhat sad toned reply.

I quietly tip toed over to the sliding doors leading from the kitchen to the home theater. I quickly slid the door open and I saw Bertram sitting lazily in one of the movie chairs watching a chick flick and crying.

"Bertram! You should be working not watching 'Pretty Women'!

"I'm sorry." Bertram said using a sarcastic tone and wiped away his tears. "Now what do you want? I was just getting to the best part!"

"Ugh." I said. "We need 9 cups of hot cocoa. Stat!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bertram said, standing up and storming over to me. "Nine cups! Who did you bring home with you? The entire New York winter curling team?"

"No!" I said shoving Bertram into the kitchen and over to where the hot cocoa powder is. "The kids and I found our friends from Miami that were here last year."

Bertram groaned but began making the cocoa anyway.

"Thank you Bertram!" I said trying to sound sweet and innocent as I pushed open the door to the living room.

"Oh be quiet!" Bertram replied.

I laughed then joined everyone else on the couch. We drank our hot cocoa and chatted in the living room.

"Hey Jessie, Ally and I are gonna go to my room and look at some of my lyrics that I've wrote." Zuri said as she ran over to me.

"Okay. Have fun girls!" I said.

Zuri took Ally's hand and pulled her upstairs to her room. I heard Zuri accidentally slam her door shut.

"Oops!" I heard her yell downstairs.

Luke and Austin came over to me next.

"Jessie is it okay if Austin and I practice some dance moves at Central Park?" Luke asked me.

"Ya sure." I said.

Luke did a fist pump and he and Austin ran over to the elevator. I grabbed Austin's shoulder before got to the elevator.

I whispered to him, "Be a good role model around him and don't get lost."

"We won't." Austin assured me and the two of them headed to the park.

Dez and Ravi came over to me. They asked if they could play with in the home movie theatre. I said sure and they brought into the theatre.

"So Trish and Emma." I said as I sat next to her on the couch. "What do you want to do?"

"Ooh!" Trish said standing up excitedly. "Can we go to the day spa?"  
"Sure!" I said, then turning to Emma and said, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes!" Emma said and we all went to the elevator.

"Bertram!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked, annoyed, as he stood at the kitchen door.

"Trish, Emma and I are going to the day spa. Luke and Austin are at Central Park, Ally and Zuri are upstairs and.." I started, then Dez cut me off.

"Ravi, and I are in here." Dez said as he poked his head out of the curtain.

"Okay." Bertram said as he walked over and flopped on the couch. "Everyone is taken care of. Makes my life easier."

We laughed and headed to the day spa.


	4. Authors Message 1

**Author's Message**

Hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying my first crossover on FanFiction. It's my second story on this website. Thanks for all your support on my first story. Now, down to business. For the next chapter, I wanted to add in an OC from one of my readers. Please private message me one of your original OC's including name, age, physical description, personality and style and you might be in my story! Good luck to all of you and a previous thanks to those who send in an OC! Thanks again for everything you guys do for me! Bye!


	5. Authors Message 2

Author's Message

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Life has been pretty busy. Now it's time to announce the winner of the OC contest. I didn't have a whole lot of OC's but that's okay because it made picking a lot easier. Thank you to the contestants who entered. The winner is. . . .Rosalie1316 with her original character Stella Jones. It had great description and I could relate to it a bit. Stella will be featured in the next chapter, which will be posted soon. Also I will post her OC details on my profile. Please check out Rosalie1316 and read some of her stories. Thanks again to everyone who supports me! Bye!

~maddy4166


	6. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

Luke and I walked into the park. Luke went over to a dry, dirt area and set down the boom box. He cranked it on.

"Okay Austin." Luke said. "Let's dance!

"Okay! So what dance do you specialize in Luke?" I ask.

"Hip-hop. It impresses the ladies otherwise known as Jessie." Luke exclaimed, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Little man, you got a major crush on your nanny? I asked surprised.

"Ya!" Luke scoffed. "Like no one doesn't!"

"I don't." I said.

"Well, who do you have a crush on?" Luke asked me and he began practicing his headstands.

"Amph." I said under my breath.

"Who?" Luke asked as he got into another headstand position.

"Alphm." I tried again.

"Who?" Luke asked, obviously getting impatient as he did a third headstand.

"Ally." I said quietly, not wanting anyone to over here.

"Say what?" Luke said as he toppled over.

I couldn't help but laugh and he got up and brushed himself off, even though I was major embarrassed telling someone my secret. It had never left the mouths of me and Dez. I hope.

"But Luke, please don't tell ANYONE! It's a total secret and I don't want to jeopardize Ally and I's friendship." I said beggingly.

"Don't worry your secret is save with me." Luke said.

"Thanks man." I said. "Now let's get dancing!

We practiced dancing for a few minutes. We heard a rustle in the bushes behind us. I quickly shut off the boom box.

"What was that?" Luke said as we carefully and slowly started to back away.

"I don't know." I said with a worried tone. We quickly but quietly picked up our stuff and backed up.

"Wait!" We heard a girl cry out.

Luke and I turned back-to-back looking for anyone who would try to attack.

"Whoever's out there we have a. . .we have a, a, a. . .boom box!" Luke said.

"Ya and we aren't afraid to use it!" I added.

"Aww!" we heard this girl say.

"Come out. . .or else!" Luke says.

We looked around and a girl about my age pops out of the bush. She had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. Luke and I carefully approached her. We looked over the bush and saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting on the grass texting.

"What?" she said as she looked up and saw everyone standing around her.

"Stella get up!" the girl said to her friend.

The girl, apparently named Stella, stood up.

She said, "Hi. I'm Stella Jones. This is Mari Simpson-Thompson. She's a little obsessed with you Austin."

"Stella!" Mari said. "Don't lie! I'm not obsessed. I'm just dedicated."

"Sure." Stella said, rolling her eyes. Then she sat on the top of the table next to us and started texting again.

"Well, anyway, hi Mari. I'm Austin." I started.

"As she well knows." Stella said, not looking up from her iPhone.

Mari glared at her. "Whose this?" Mari asked, with a wary tone.

"This is my friend Luke. My friends and I are staying in his penthouse while we are here from Miami."

"Luke? Luke? Where have I heard that name?" Mari asked.

"I don't know." Luke said.

"I know! My stepsister talks about you all the time!" Mari exclaimed.

"Whose your stepsister?" Luke asked warily.

"Her name is Connie Thompson. I suppose you know her." Mari said.

Luke screamed and hid behind me.

"Creepy Connie is your sister?!" he screamed.

"Oh! So you do know her! Yes, my stepsister." Mari said as she joined Stella on the table.

"Well, we better be going. Nice to meet you girls!" I said.

I thought Luke might want to leave now considering his fingernails were digging into my sides.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later Austin!" Mari said giving me a big smile and an over exaggerated wave.

I gave her a small smile and small wave. Stella was still on her phone. Mari gave her an elbow to the ribs.

"Wha?" Stella said as she looked up and saw us packing up to go back to the penthouse. "Oh. Bye!" she said, holding up a peace sign and then she went back to playing 'Angry Birds'.

"Bye!" Luke and I said. We picked up our stuff and left, Luke running ahead and me walking behind.


End file.
